Shinji's Warth
by colinot
Summary: Plusieurs millénaire après qu'une météorite s'écrase sur Terre, tuant Asura et sa famille. Il se réincarne en tant que Shinji Ikari, dans un monde où le Mantra est de nouveau présent. Il utilisera ses souvenirs en tant que demi-dieu de la colère, pour affronter ses nouveaux ennemis, les anges. Premier crossover proposant Evangelion/Asura's Warth de ce site. T pour langage.
1. Chapitre 1 : Réincarnation

Petites précisions avant de commencer :

-Ceci est ma cinquième fanfic en plusieurs chapitres.

-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.

-Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Asura's Warth ou Evangelion. Seule la manière dont j'écris cette histoire m'appartient.

-À la base j'avais prévus de n'avoir que deux fics en cours en même temps, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de fic crossover proposant ces deux univers, j'ai décidé de sortir cette fic avant d'être coiffé au poteau^^.

Sûr ce. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Réincarnation.

Réincarnation.

Derrière ce mot se cache un fait simple. Une âme ayant quittée le monde des vivants, reviens dans ce dernier pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pour la plupart des âmes, il s'agit simplement d'un nouveau départ à partir de zéro, sans aucun souvenir de leurs vies passées. Ainsi un homme peu devenir une femme, un bandit un homme d'église, ou un imbécile un génie.

Mais certaines âmes font plus que ça. Ils reviennent inlassablement sous une forme identique à la précédente, leurs âmes restant liés aux mêmes âmes que dans leur vie précédente.

L'âme qui nous intéresse ici, s'appelait Asura. Il se trouve que sa réincarnation actuelle s'appelle aussi Asura. Il se promenait tranquillement avec sa femme, Durga, sa fille, Mithra, et son beau frère, Yasha. Toutes ces personnes était liées à Asura de la même manière qu'elles étaient liées à l'incarnation précédente d'Asura.

Dans leurs vies précédentes, ils étaient tous des demi-dieux ou demi-déesses. Asura avait même vaincu un dieu pour protéger sa fille.

Mais actuellement, ils étaient tous humains. Ainsi, même s'il avait la puissance de vaincre un dieu qui sommeillait au fond de lui, Asura ne put empêcher la météorite géante de percuter la terre. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est atténuer la puissance de la météorite, l'empêchant de détruire complètement la Terre, au pris de sa vie et celles de sa famille. Cet évènement fut connu plus tard sous le nom de premier impact.

Cette catastrophe eu plusieurs effets néfastes. Le premier est que la Terre eu une rotation planétaire erratique, si bien que l'impact qui avait eu lieu au dessus de l'équateur, se trouvait maintenant au pôle Sud.

Du fait de cette rotation erratique, la vie sur Terre à était anéanti, ne laissant comme organises vivants, que des êtres unicellulaire, qui avaient beaucoup de mal à survivre à cause de tous les changements planétaire qui ce produisaient.

Il fallut longtemps pour que la Terre se stabilise, et que la vie reprenne son cour. Mais après plusieurs millénaires, les humains peuplaient à nouveau la Terre.

Pendant ces millénaires, Asura et sa famille ne se réincarnèrent pas, sachant que c'était inutile. Mais quand ils sentirent que l'humanité était assez avancée, certaines de ces âmes estimèrent qu'il était temps de revenir à la vie.

L'une des premières âmes à revenir fut Durga. Malheureusement elle avait oubliée de prévenir les autres. Quand Asura s'en aperçu, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, il prévint les autres et ils se réincarnèrent à leurs tours. Autre fait important à savoir, c'est que le temps dans le monde des âmes, n'est pas le même que pour le monde des vivants. Ainsi même si Durga n'était parti que depuis une heure, plus de dix ans s'était écoulé dans le monde des vivants.

C'est ainsi que neuf mois après l'évènement appelé le second impact, Asura fut réincarné sous le nom de Shinji Ikari.

* * *

Shinji avait maintenant 14 ans, mais à force de s'entrainer, il avait l'air d'en avoir vingt. Il s'était très tôt réveillé en temps qu'Asura, à cause de deux évènements marquants de sa vie actuelle. Le premier étant la disparition de sa mère à l'âge de trois ans. Actuellement il n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qu'il c'était réellement passé ce jour là, mais il savait au moins que sa mère était morte. Ce fut le premier gros coup qui fractura la coquille retenant les souvenirs de ses vies précédentes. Ce qui fini de briser cette coquille, c'est l'abandon de son père quand il avait quatre ans, lui reprochant la mort de sa mère. Cela l'attrista grandement, mais il était aussi en colère contre son père de rejeter la faute sur lui, une colère tellement intense que la coquille retenant les souvenirs se brisa, et il se réveilla en tant qu'Asura.

Grâce à ses souvenirs en tant que demi-dieu, il s'entraina d'abord à utiliser le Mantra, qui était à nouveau présent dans le monde. Shinji espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas à tuer un autre dieu. Son corps étant encore celui d'un enfant, il avait seulement fait un entrainement physique léger jusqu'à ses huit ans, où il fit un entrainement plus poussé. Ce n'est qu'à dix ans qu'il entreprit un entrainement plus sérieux, poussant ses limites toujours plus loin grâce au Mantra.

Shinji venais de d'arriver à Tokyo-3, seulement une sorte d'alerte avait tout bloqué. Il raccrocha le combiné de la cabine téléphonique, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à contacter la personne sensée le chercher.

Il alla s'assoir sur des marches proches, et ressorti la photo de la personne qui devait le prendre en charge.

Shinji eu un sourire tendre en regardant la photo. Ce n'était qu'une simple photo, mais même à travers celle-ci, il pouvait ressentir le Mantra familier qui s'en échappait.

"Durga." Dit-il en caressant le visage sur la photo. Elle avait beaucoup changée avec cette réincarnation, Asura aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Maintenant elle s'appelait Misato, et elle était devenue beaucoup moins prude qu'avant, au vue de la pose sexy qu'elle prenait, laissant un joli aperçu sur son décolleté. Bon sang, elle avait même dessinée une flèche pointant le dis décolleté, et avait embrassé la photo, laissant une grosse trace de rouge à lèvre.

Shinji avait souvent résisté à embrasser la photo. Après tout, sa femme avait beau être de nature douce et calme, elle avait dans sa jeunesse fait des blagues qui les avaient traumatisés, lui et son beau frère Yasha. Il ne serait donc pas surprit si elle lui avouait que c'était en fait le rouge à lèvres laissé par un homme.

Shinji fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit d'un puissant moteur.

"Un avion de chasse ! Pourquoi vole-t-il si bas ?"

Shinji eu rapidement sa réponse, quand l'avion tira un missile.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le missile se dirigeait vers une immense créature noire, d'aspect filiforme. Elle avait une sorte d'exosquelette blanc, avec un masque à bec d'oiseau de la même couleur, et une grosse sphère rouge sang dans son torse.

Shinji grogna. Il était certes plus puissant que n'importe quel humain sur terre, et il avait affronté un Wyzen de la taille d'une planète, mais à l'époque il était un demi-dieu à six bras, pas un humain. Il savait qu'avec sa force actuelle, même avec tout son Mantra et toute sa rage, il ne pourrait pas vaincre cette chose. Terriblement l'affaiblir, oui, mais pas la vaincre.

Le monstre bougea, détruisant plusieurs des véhicules militaires qui l'attaquaient, dont certains ont atterries près de Shinji, qui les esquiva facilement.

C'est alors qu'une voiture de sport bleu s'arrêta en dérapent devant lui, la portière s'ouvrit et il vit la femme de sa vie.

"Te voilà enfin Shinji, monte vite !" Dit Misato.

Le fait de tomber sur la réincarnation de Durga comme ça, d'entendre sa voix, et de sentir son Mantra, figea Shinji pendant une seconde.

"Grouille !" Cria Misato, ce qui sorti Shinji de sa transe.

Il courra alors dans la voiture. Il n'avait même pas encore fermé la portière, que Misato écrasa l'accélérateur, pour fuir loin du monstre.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant assez éloignés de la ville où avait lieu le combat avec le monstre. Misato observait le combat avec l'aide de jumelles sophistiquées, depuis l'intérieur de sa voiture. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le combat, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Shinji la dévisageait, enregistrant chaque détail de son magnifique visage.

"Attends ce n'est pas possible… Ils vont utiliser une mine N2 !" Cria Misato. "À plat ventre." Ordonna-t-elle en se plaçant de manière protectrice sur Shinji. Shinji eu alors un flashback de la mort de sa femme quand il était encore Asura. C'était hors de question qu'il perde sa femme une autre fois, même si elle ne l'était pas encore dans cette vie.

D'un geste rapide qui surprit Misato, les rôles étaient inversés, et Misato put sentir les muscles puissants de Shinji la recouvrir de manière protectrice, elle senti ensuite une soudaine chaleur réconfortante.

Shinji, juste après avoir utilisé son corps afin de protéger Misato, avait projeté son Mantra afin de faire un dôme protecteur.

Quand il était demi-dieu, il était adepte de la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque, mais après le fiasco du premier impact, il avait comprit qu'il avait aussi besoin de techniques de protection et de soin.

Néanmoins, la puissance du souffle était telle, que la voiture bascula sur le côté, obligeant Shinji à utiliser plus de Mantra, bloquant cette fois complètement le souffle.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Misato une fois le souffle de l'explosion terminé.

"J'ai connu pire." Plaisanta Shinji en aidant Misato à sortir de la voiture accidentée. Sauf qu'intérieurement il était tout à fait sérieux. Il s'était quand même prit une météorite en pleine face dans sa vie précédente, et dans sa vie d'avant il avait prit de plein fouet un tir du Brahmastra. "Et vous mademoiselle Katsuragi ?"

"Je vais bien." Affirma Misato. "Mais appelle-moi Misato."

"Avec plaisir."

"Bon maintenant il faut…" Commença Misato, avant qu'un bruit de ferraille ne l'interrompe. "…redresser la voiture." Fini-t-elle, alors que Shinji avait remit la voiture sur ses quatre roues d'une seul main.

"On y va ?" Demanda Shinji, comme s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de physiquement impossible.

"Bi… bien sûr." Bégaya Misato en rougissant légèrement en repensant à la sensation des muscles de Shinji sur sa peau. Dans le feu de l'action elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant que l'agitation s'était calmée, elle pouvait voir que Shinji était un beau jeune homme avec des muscles à croquer.

* * *

"Un ange ?"

"Oui." Confirma Misato, alors que la voiture avançait, fixé à un wagon de train. "C'est pour ça que la NERV a été créée. C'est une organisation secrète rattaché à l'ONU."

"Et c'est ici que travaille le vieux con ?" Demanda Shinji.

"Le vieux con ?"

"Mon géniteur."

"Ce n'est pas un peu dur d'appeler ton père comme ça ?"

"Il m'a abandonné à quatre ans en disant que c'était de ma faute si ma mère est morte, alors que c'était un accident de laboratoire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était il y a trois ans, et il m'a à peine regardé, et encore moins parlé." _'Et en plus c'est la réincarnation de Deus. Ça me donne doublement le droit de le faire chier.'_

Il y eu un moment de silence. "En effet, c'est où travail le vieux con." Affirma Misato, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin de Shinji. "Tu sais ce qu'il fait au juste ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"On m'a dit que la survie de l'humanité dépendait de son travail. En d'autres termes, on est foutu."

Une grosse goute apparue sur le front de Misato à cette déclaration, mais elle s'en remit vite. "Au fait, tu as bien reçu ton identification ?"

Shinji approuva de la tête et lui tendis une enveloppe.

Misato sua encore plus quand elle vit une lettre entièrement censurée au marqueur, avec juste le mot 'viens' écrit en gros, avec une carte d'identité attaché dessus. Elle fouilla alors dans son sac et en sorti un dossier marqué 'top secret', qu'elle tendit à Shinji. "Tiens, lis ça."

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'exécuta.

Au bout de deux minutes, le train sorti du tunnel métallique dans lequel il était pour faire place à un paysage magnifique. C'était une immense grotte souterraine, assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs villes. Malgré l'aspect souterrain, une lumière orangée irradiait de l'endroit, donnant au lieu un air de soleil couchant permanent. Il y avait aussi une forêt dense qui tapissait le fond de la grotte. Au centre de celle-ci ce trouvait une pyramide, qui était connecter à un trou dans le sol, lui aussi de forme pyramidale, mais quatre fois plus grand.

"Bienvenue au GéoFront. QG de la NERV et dernier rempart de l'humanité." Dit Misato. "C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas aussi jolie que toi." Affirma Shinji, tout en observant le GéoFront, provoquant un rougissement de Misato.

"Es-tu en train de me draguer ?" Demanda Misato, incrédule.

Shinji tourna alors son regard vers Misato et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Quelle réponse te ferait plaisir ?"

* * *

"On est perdu ?" Demanda Shinji.

"Oui, non… peut-être." Dit Misato en regardant sa carte.

"Tu es consciente qu'on est déjà passé par là ?" Dit Shinji. "Si tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi, tu avais juste à demander, pas besoin de trouver une excuse."

Misato rougit à nouveau. Shinji la draguait ouvertement, et le pire c'est que ça marchait. "Je vais demander notre chemin." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un téléphone de service.

* * *

"Ah… Ritsuko." Dit Misato embarrassée, alors qu'une jeune femme portant une blouse blanche par-dessus un maillot de bain une pièce bleu-vert, les rejoignait dans l'ascenseur.

"Que fessiez-vous officier Katsuragi ?" Demanda Ritsuko. "L'absentéiste fait perdre du temps."

"Désolé." Répondit Misato d'un ton de petite fille.

Ritsuko soupira. "Sinon où est l'enfant ?"

"L'enfant ?"

"Tu devais récupérer Shinji Ikari. Tu as oubliée ?" Gronda Ritsuko.

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Shinji est là." Répondit Misato en pointant Shinji du doigt.

Ritsuko regarda la personne qu'elle pointait. C'était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, cheveux brun coupés cour en épis, yeux bleus sombre, une musculature à rendre jaloux un bodybuilder. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement rouge, avec un débardeur blanc et des sandales noires. En voyant l'homme Ritsuko était sûr que Misato s'était trompée. "Impossible." Dit-elle incrédule.

"Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise." Dit Misato. "Je pensais que seul les personnes née après le second impact pouvaient être sélectionné comme pilote."

"C'est le cas." Confirma Ritsuko. "Shinji Ikari est sensé avoir quatorze ans."

"J'ai effectivement quatorze ans." Dit Shinji en fermant le dossier qu'il lisait. Il n'avait pas dit son âge exprès. Il avait remarqué que c'était très pratique que les gens le croient plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il se servait surtout de cet avantage pour acheter du saké.

"Heiiiiin !?" Cria Misato, qui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir par les techniques de drague d'un gamin même pas majeur.

* * *

Ritsuko et Misato était dans une conversation intense à propos d'une Eva-01. Shinji, lui, n'y prêta pas attention. Déjà parce qu'il continuait de lire le dossier que Misato lui avez donnée, et aussi qu'il cherchait à savoir qui était vraiment Ritsuko. Son Mantra, bien que très faible en temps qu'humain non éveillé à ses vies antérieurs, était familier à Asura. Il se concentrait donc à identifier le Mantra en le combinant à l'aspect général de Ritsuko, sans succès. Ce n'est que quand il eut fini de lire le dossier qu'il recommença son inspection, mais cette fois-ci, sans tenir compte du physique. C'est alors qu'il eu la révélation, et qu'il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

_'Kalrow !? Bordel, si on m'avait dit que ce vieux fossile deviendrait une beauté blonde aux yeux verts, je ne l'aurais pas cru… Même s'il s'agit d'une fausse blonde.'_

"Un problème Shinji ?" Demanda Ritsuko, alors que Shinji la fixait intensément.

"Non." Dit Shinji en sortant de sa réflexion. "Il me tarde juste de botter le cul du vieux con."

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce sombre. Elle n'était éclairée que par la lumière qui passait la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, quand cette dernière se ferma.

Ritsuko appuya alors sur une télécommande, provoquant un bref éclat bleu, et les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent, laissant apparaitre un colosse violet, avec des yeux jaunes et une corne.

Shinji haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qui ce dressait devant lui. "Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop âgé pour jouer avec des robots ?" Demanda-t-il, provocant une goutte de sueur de la part des deux femmes.

Ritsuko un peu blessée par le commentaire de Shinji, lui donna une explication. "C'est une machine de combat humanoïde conçue par l'homme. L'humain de synthèse Evangelion. L'Eva-01. Sa construction est restée secrète. C'est le dernier espoir de l'humanité."

"C'est donc sur ça que Gendo travail ?" Demanda Shinji.

**"Exactement."** Dit une voix sortant d'un haut-parleur.

Shinji leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui l'avait interpelé.

**"Ça fait longtemps."** Dit Gendo Ikari.

"Gendo." Dit Shinji en lui faisant un petit signe de main.

Gendo fit une grimace devant l'impertinence de son fils. **"Lancement immédiat."**

"Lancement immédiat ?" Cria Misato Surprise. "Mais l'Eva-00 n'est pas opérationnelle ! Attends vous ne voulez pas activer l'Eva-01 ?"

"On n'a plus le choix." Répondit Ritsuko.

"Rei n'est pas en état de le faire." Ce plaignit Misato, pendant que Shinji se demandait qui était Rei. "Nous n'avons aucun pilote."

"Tu l'as amené avec toi."

"Sérieusement ?" Dit Misato incrédule.

Ritsuko l'ignora et se tourna vers Shinji. "Ikari Shinji ?"

"Oui ?"

"C'est toi qui montra à bord."

Shinji hausa un sourcil à la déclaration affirmé de Ritsuko.

"Mais pour Rei, la synchronisation à prit sept mois." Argumenta Misato. "C'est perdu d'avance, il vient à peine d'arriver."

"Tu peux disposer. On ne te demande plus rien."

"Mais…"

Shinji n'avait vraiment pas aimé la manière dont parlait Ritsuko à sa Misato. Mais apprécia le fait que sa femme le défende, même s'il n'était pas encore marié dans cette vie.

"Intercepter l'ange est notre priorité principale." Reprit Ritsuko. "Même si les chances de synchronisation avec l'Eva sont minimes, il nous faut un pilote. Vous devriez comprendre officier Katsuragi."

"C'est vrai…" Admit Misato à contre cœur.

Avant que la discussion ne s'envenime, il décida d'y mettre fin.

"Hé le vieux, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?"

**"Tu sais exactement pourquoi."**

"Tu veux que je pilote cet engin."

**"Exactement."**

"Oh mais avec plaisir père." Répondit Shinji avec le plus de sarcasme possible, en faisant une révérence. "Ce fils que tu as gentiment abandonné va se faire un plaisir de t'obéir et piloter cette chose pour enfoncer son immense corne dans ton cul."

À la dernière remarque, Ritsuko et Misato avait les yeux écarquillés. De même pour les techniciens qui travaillaient autour de l'Eva, pendant que Gendo avait l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

"Allons Gendo, inutile de faire cette tête." Continua Shinji. "Nous savons tous les deux que appréciera ça. Après tout, je suis tombé sur tes jouets dans ta chambre la dernière fois que je suis passé dans notre ancienne maison. Franchement je ne savais qu'un god ceinture pouvait avoir tant de piquant. Par contre tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai jeté le pot de lubrifiant, la date de péremption était dépassée."

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant rouge carmin, et un des techniciens qui buvait un café s'étouffa, alors que Gendo était violet de rage. Son fils l'humilié en publique en disant des mensonges. Premièrement il n'avait jamais eu de tels jouets, mais en plus il avait fait raser la maison, car elle lui rappelait trop sa femme.

Il y eu alors une explosion et la base trembla.

**"Il nous à finalement repéré."**

"Shinji le temps joue contre nous." Dit Ritsuko.

"Pas mon problème."

"Shinji, pourquoi es-tu venu ?" Demanda Misato.

Shinji pointa son doigt vers Gendo. "Lui cassé la gueule en tellement de morceaux qu'en comparaison le plus grand puzzle du monde ressemblera à un puzzl ans."

Gendo se tourna alors vers un écran. **"Fuyutsuki. Réveil Rei."**

**"Pouvons-nous l'utiliser ?"** Demanda l'homme qui avait l'air plutôt âgé.

**"Elle n'est pas encore morte."**

**"À vos ordre."**

L'image de l'homme changea pour un écran qui indiquait qu'il n'y avait que le son de disponible.

**"Rei."**

**"Oui."** Répondit une voix de jeune fille.

**"Le renfort est devenu inutile, tu vas devoir recommencer."**

**"Oui."**

Assez Rapidement, des médecins avec un brancard arrivèrent. Mais Shinji les avait sentis venir bien avant de les voir. Ou plutôt, il avait senti leur patiente. S'il y a bien une signature de Mantra qu'Asura reconnaitrait plus facilement que celle de sa femme Durga, c'était celle de sa fille Mithra.

Il regarda attentivement la réincarnation de sa fille. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit elle s'appelait maintenant Rei. Elle était couvert de bandage et essayait de se levais avec difficulté.

Shinji n'y tint plus, et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, toute sa rage s'échappa, devenant palpable. Mithra, sa Mithra. Sa fille toujours pleine de vie et souriante, était maintenant une coquille vide sans âme. Gendo souffrira tellement pour ça. Médecins, techniciens, Ritsuko, Gendo, tous mirent un genou à terre devant la sensation oppressante qui était apparu soudainement. Les seules qui n'avait pas était affecté, était Misato, qui ressentait juste un léger malaise, et bizarrement un sentiment de nostalgie, ainsi que Rei, qui n'était pas du tout affecté, car Shinji s'assurait qu'elles ne soient pas touchées.

Shinji se rapprocha de Rei. "Tu t'appelle Rei, c'est ça ?"

La fille approuva, alors qu'elle continuait d'essayer de se lever.

Shinji caressa alors les cheveux de Rei et l'obligea à se rallonger. "Repose-toi, je me charge du reste." Dit-il en lui injectant du Mantra. Shinji n'était pas assez doué en Mantra de soin pour guérir Rei, mais il pouvait au moins soulager sa douleur.

Il y eu alors une nouvelle explosion suivis d'une secousse, encore plus violente que la première. Tellement violente que des projecteurs métalliques tombèrent du plafond, manquant d'écraser Rei et Shinji.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit. Alors que Shinji empêchait Rei de tomber, l'Eva-01 bougea son bras pour protéger Shinji, envoyant par la même occasion l'un des projecteurs vers Gendo, qui se fracassa sur la vitre blindée.

"Impossible, je n'arrive pas à y croire." Dit Ritsuko incrédule. "L'Entry Plug n'a pas était introduite, elle n'est pas sensée pouvoir bouger."

Shinji n'y prêta pas attention. Il réinstalla doucement Rei dans son brancard, avant de se tourner vers Gendo.

"T'as gagné vieux con, je vais le piloter ton robot. Mais c'est à mes conditions."

**"Tu n'es pas en position de négo…"**

Il s'interrompit quand Shinji donna un coup de pied dans un des projecteurs tombés. Ce qui eu pour effet de le projeter à travers la vitre blindée avant de s'arrêter à un centimètre du nez de Gendo.

"Je suis tout à fait en position de négocier." Dit-il d'un ton qui donna froid dans le dos de toutes les personnes présentes.

"Pour l'instant je n'en ai que deux, mais ça peut évoluer. Premièrement je veux que Rei soit soigné par les meilleurs médecins, et elle ne pilotera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie. Et deuxièmement…"

Il laissa un moment de suspense. Tout le monde se demandait quelle serait sa seconde demande, vu que sa première était vraiment simple.

"… je veux un rendez-vous avec Misato."

"Quoi ?" Demandèrent Ritsuko et Misato d'une même voix, alors que Misato avait le rose aux joues.

**"Accordé."** Dit Gendo, sans demander son avis à Misato.

* * *

"Immersion de l'Entry Plug." Dit une voix informatisée, alors qu'un liquide orangé commençait à inonder la capsule dans laquelle se trouvait Shinji.

"Tout vas bien." Dit Ritsuko. "Laisse tes poumons se remplir de LCL. Ça va t'alimenter en oxygène. Tu vas t'y habituer."

Shinji s'en fichait. Il pouvait utiliser le Mantra pour assurer ses fonctions vitales à tel point qu'il pouvait survivre au vide spatial, même s'il n'était plus un demi-dieu.

"Ça a le goût du sang." Remarqua-t-il.

"Reprends-toi, tu n'es pas une fillette." Rugi Misato.

"Misato, après notre rendez-vous je te montrerai que je suis loin d'être une fillette." Répliqua Shinji d'un ton coquin. Provoquant un autre rougissement de Misato. C'était d'autant plus embarrassant, parce que Shinji avait l'air d'un jeune adulte, et non d'un adolescent, ce que les autres ignoraient, pour l'instant.

"Je te conseil de mieux choisir tes mots à l'avenir Misato." Plaisanta Ritsuko.

"L'as ferme."

Soudain un cri de stupeur les alerta.

"Que ce passe-t-il Maya." Demanda Ritsuko à son assistante.

"Son… son taux de synchronisation est à 81,3% et il augmente." Répondit Maya.

"Impossible." Dit Ritsuko.

_'Intéressant'_ Pensa Shinji dans l'Entry Plug. _'L'Eva utilise une version légèrement différente du Mantra, je me demande si je peux combler cette différence ?'_

"85,6%… 90,1%… 93,9%… Eva synchronisé à 100%" Dit Maya d'une voix blanche, alors que tout le personnel était sans voix.

Ce fut Misato qui les sortit de leur stupeur.

"Eva-01 Lancement !"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Youhou, première fic du genre Asura's Wrath/ Evangelion. Je suis sincèrement surprit qu'il n'y en ait pas eu avant, vue l'âge de ces licences. Asura étant du genre fonceur dans ses combats j'ai décidé qu'il en serait de même dans ses techniques de drague, mais il aura aussi ses moments romantiques. Et oui tous les persos d'Asura seront réincarné, sauf les sous-fifres.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier combat

Chapitre 2 : Premier combat.

Pendant la rapide ascension de l'Eva, Shinji en profita pour se familiariser avec cette dernière. Il avait facilement converti l'énergie de l'Eva en Mantra. Mais maintenant il sentait quelque chose derrière ce Mantra. Il laissa son âme le guider jusqu'à trouver au cœur de l'Eva… Une âme humaine. Et une âme qu'il connaissait.

_'Olga !?'_

L'âme scintilla et l'image d'une femme apparue. Mais ce n'était pas Olga. La femme était belle, avec des cheveux châtain arrivant jusqu'à son cou, et des yeux bleus sombre. Elle portait une jupe longue bleue et un chemisier rose, en dessous d'une blouse de laboratoire blanche.

_'Putain le destin à un sens de l'humour vraiment tordue.' _Pensa Shinji._ 'Je pilote un robot qui contient l'âme de ma mère, et elle est la réincarnation d'Olga. Bordel, deux des demi-dieux qui me faisaient le plus chier en tant qu'Asura sont maintenant mes parents.'_

Shinji prit une grande inspiration. En tant qu'Asura il avait beaucoup de ressentiment envers Olga. Mais en tant que Shinji il n'avait aucune animosité envers Yui Ikari. Il le sentait d'ailleurs, l'âme dans l'Eva était bienveillante, protectrice, et débordait d'amour pour lui. Il pouvait aussi sentir qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit au près d'elle.

_'Bah, au moins dans cette vie elle a put être avec Deus.' _Pensa-t-il._ 'Ok maman, essayons de bien nous entendre dans cette vie.'_ Il voulait le dire à voix haute, mais son micro était branché, et il n'en avait pas le contrôle.

Tous ce phénomène n'avait durée que quelques secondes, et quand il eu fini, l'Eva sorti de terre pour faire face à l'ange.

**"Tu es prêt, Shinji ?"** Demanda Misato à travers la connexion.

"Bien sûr. Chinois ou italien ?"

**"Je te demandais si tu étais prêt à affronter l'ange. Pas si tu étais prêt pour notre rendez-vous."**

"Bien sûr que je suis prêt, mais ce serait plus facile si vous détachiez l'Eva."

**"Libérez le dernier verrou de sécurité." **Ordonna Misato, et ce qui retenait l'Eva s'ouvrit. **"Evangelion désengagement."**

**"Shinji, ne pense qu'à marcher."** Ordonna Ritsuko.

"Sérieusement ?" Répliqua Shinji. "Vous voulez que je le batte, ou que je l'emmène en promenade ? Franchement Ritsuko, parfois avant de savoir marcher, il faut savoir courir."

Au moment où il prononça le mot 'courir' l'Eva se mit à sprinter vers l'ange, surprenant tout le monde.

La course de l'Eva fut brusquement arrêtée par un hexagone orange.

"AT Field." Cria Ritsuko.

"Rien à faire, on ne peut pas transpercer un AT Field." Renchérie Misato.

**"Tu crois que c'est ça qui vas m'arrêter."** Hurla Shinji à travers les haut-parleurs.

"AT Field détecté en provenance de l'Eva-01… C'EST QUOI CES CHIFFRES ?!" Cria Maya.

Ils virent alors l'Eva amorcer son bras pour donner un coup de poing.

**"Bouffe ça !"** Dit Shinji alors que le poing de son Eva imprégné de Mantra transperçait AT Field de l'ange.

Le coup était tellement puissant qu'il n'a pas seulement repoussé l'ange, il l'a envoyé voler.

Shinji rapprocha rapidement son Eva de l'ange afin de l'achever. Mais ce dernier se releva et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'un puissant rayon d'énergie frappait l'Eva de plein fouet, provoquant un mouvement de recul du titan violet. Seulement l'Eva avait ses pieds solidement encrés au sol, et se redressa rapidement.

**"C'est tout ce que tu as, morveux ?"**

Sur le pont, le personnel était terrifié, pas par le combat entre l'ange et l'Eva, mais parce que ce n'était pas Shinji qui avait parlé, c'était l'Eva.

Cette dernière attrapa rapidement les bras de l'ange d'une seule main, et les brisa, projetant un sang bleu cobalt. Shinji fit donner à l'Eva un puissant coup de pied qui projeta à nouveau l'ange, mais cette fois il rejoignit l'ange plus rapidement afin qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer. L'ange n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, alors que Shinji chargeait les poings de l'Eva de Mantra, et commença à marteler la grosse sphère rouge, qui semblait être le cœur de l'ange, le fracturant.

L'ange décida que quitte à mourir, il ne mourrait pas seul. Il sauta sur l'Eva et s'autodétruit dans grande colonne d'énergie, semblable à une croix.

"SHINJI !" Cria Misato alors que les caméras de surveillance n'affichaient qu'un grand flash blanc.

Après quelques secondes, qui semblaient être des heures pour le personnel du pont, les caméras affichèrent enfin l'Eva-01 qui marchait sur un sol embrasé. Et la voix de Shinji retenti.

**"J'espère que tu ne voulais pas un restaurant mexicain, Misato. Cette saleté à détruit celui que j'avais repéré."**

* * *

Shinji regardait un plafond inconnu. "Mais puisse que je vous dis que je vais bien." Se plaignit-il.

"Shinji, tu viens d'affronter un ange, nous devons nous assuré que tu n'as pas subit de séquelles." Dit Ritsuko.

"Ça aurait été mieux si vous m'aviez fait des tests 'avant' le combat, afin de comparer."

* * *

"Pensez-vous que le troisième enfant sera en mesure d'accomplir le plan de complémentarité de l'homme ?" Demanda un homme dans l'ombre.

"Oui, je l'ai facilement convaincu de piloter l'Eva, il sera facilement manipulable." Affirma Gendo.

"Nous comptons sur vous Gendo, l'échec ne sera pas permis." Dit autre homme, équipé d'une visière, avant de couper la communication.

Une fois toutes les communications coupées, Fuyutsuki s'approcha.

"Vous semblez sûr de vous pour contrôler le troisième enfant." Dit le vieil homme.

"Il se pliera à ma volonté, il n'a pas le choix." Affirma Gendo.

* * *

"Entrez !" Dit Rei, alors qu'on venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laissait apparaître Shinji.

"Bonjour Rei. Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait apporté des orchidées. _'C'était les fleur préféré de Mithra. J'espère que ça na pas changé avec sa réincarnation.'_

"Je vais bien pilote Ikari." Répondit-elle en essayant de se redresser, mais elle grimaça de douleur.

Shinji se précipita à ses côtes. Il posa rapidement les fleurs sur la table de chevet, et obligea Rei à se recoucher.

"Doucement, tu es encore gravement blessée." Dit-il. Il en profita pour poser sa main sur la tête de Rei et de lui injecter du Mantra pour la soulager.

_'Encore cette chaleur ? Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de douce chaleur qui parcours mon corps quand il me touche la tête ?'_

"Le docteur m'a dit que tu pourrais marcher dans une vingtaine de jours. Reposes-toi bien et tu pourras peut-être sortir plus tôt. Je vais te laisser maintenant, j'essayerai de repasser."

Alors que Shinji allait partir, Rei l'interpella. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi m'apporter des fleurs, et venir me rendre visite ?"

_'Parce que peu importe le nombre de réincarnations, tu seras toujours ma petite fille, et que je te protégerai.'_ "Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit-il, et il parti.

Rei fixa un moment la porte par laquelle Shinji Ikari était parti, puis elle fixa sa main valide. "La chaleur… elle est parti." Elle se caressa alors la tête. "Je fais comme lui, alors pourquoi je ne ressens pas la chaleur ?"

* * *

Misato était venu prendre Shinji à l'hôpital. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un adulte, il n'avait pas encore l'âge de conduire.

Ils attendaient devant l'ascenseur, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour faire place à Gendo.

Lui et Shinji se livrèrent à un duel de regard, alors que Misato n'osait rien dire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent alors. Mais juste avant qu'elles ne se soient complètement fermées, Shinji lança un coup droit dans le visage de Gendo, lui fracturant le nez. Le coup était tellement rapide, que la cellule de sécurité des portes ne le détecta pas.

"SHINJI !" Cria Misato.

"Quoi ? Au moins il est au bon endroit pour se faire soigner."

* * *

"Comment ça, tout seul ?" Cria Misato indigné.

"Effectivement." Dit le gestionnaire des dortoirs. "Sa chambres est dans le bloc 6."

"Qu'est-ce qui te choque ?" Demanda rhétoriquement Shinji.

"Mais tu sera le seul dans un bloc pouvant accueillir plus de deux cents personnes."

"Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui te choque ? Évidemment que Gendo allait me mettre seul. Il veut quelqu'un de bien docile pour piloter son joujou, et vu qu'il ne peut pas me briser physiquement, il opte pour me briser psychologiquement en m'isolant. Ainsi mes seules interactions avec d'autres personnes seront quand je piloterai. Me poussant ainsi à piloter plus, pour avoir plus d'interactions."

Shinji haussa alors des épaules et fit demi-tour.

"Où tu vas Shinji ?"

"Me chercher un appart. Quitte à être seul, autant que ce soit dans un endroit que j'ai choisi."

"Mais avec quel argent tu vas le payer ?" Dit Misato en se précipitant à ses côtés.

"Premièrement en tant que pilote, j'ai une énorme prime de risque." Expliqua Shinji en continuant de marcher. "Deuxièmement, après l'attaque de l'ange, les prix on drastiquement chuté. Et troisièmement, ma dernière toile m'a rapporté un bon paquet d'argent."

"Toile… ? Qu'elle toile ?"

"Tu as déjà entendu parler du peintre Asura ?"

"Euh… oui. C'est une jeune étoile montante dans le monde de l'art. Sa toile la plus connue est 'Mélancolie' qui montre un homme masqué en pleurs. Mais je ne vois pas le rap… ATTENDS, C'EST TOI ?"

Shinji lui fit un sourire en coin. 'Mélancolie' était un portrait de profil de Yasha en pleurs, alors qu'il mettait son masque fissuré. Durga lui avait conseillé de trouver un passe temps pour décompresser de ses combats. Il n'y avait qu'elle et leur fille qui savaient qu'il faisait de la peinture, et qu'en plus il était très doué pour ça. À vrai dire, il avait été lui-même surprit d'être aussi bon.

Misato regarda choquée Shinji s'éloigner. Plus elle en apprenait sur ce jeune homme, plus elle avait envie d'en savoir plus. Et elle connaissait exactement le bon moyen pour faire ça.

* * *

"Tu quoi ?" Cria Ritsuko au téléphone.

"J'ai dis que Shinji va emménager chez moi." Répliqua Misato. "J'ai l'accord d'en haut. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas faire d'avance à un gosse."

Shinji sourit alors qu'il entendait la conversation de loin. _'L'inverse ne sera pas vrai.'_ Chantonna-t-il mentalement. Il sourit encore plus qu'en il entendit Ritsuko engueuler Misato à travers le téléphone.

* * *

"On va faire un petit détour." Dit Misato après avoir fait des courses avec Shinji.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un promontoire d'où on pouvait voir tout Tokyo-3, alors que la ville était baigné dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

"Décidément tu fais tout dans le désordre Misato." Dit Shinji. "D'habitude on emmène les gens en rendez-vous 'avant' des les inviter à dormir chez vous."

"Arrête de dire des bêtises." Répliqua Misato en regardant sa montre. "Ça ne devrait plus tarder."

Il y eu alors une puissante sonnerie d'alarme qui retenti dans toute la ville. Shinji put voir que plusieurs ouvertures apparaissaient dans le sol, quand soudain, des immeubles en sortirent.

"Voici la ville forteresse construite pour intercepter les anges. C'est la ville, que tu as su protéger."

* * *

"Bienvenue chez toi Shinji." Dit joyeusement Misato.

Shinji entra dans l'appartement sans cérémonie, avant de pâlir.

"Tu excusera un peu le désordre."

_'Le désordre ? On dirait un véritable dépotoir. Dire que Durga était une vraie fée du logis. Dommage que je ne peux pas brusquer les souvenirs des vies précédentes. Ça serait dangereux.'_

"Sa te gêne si je fais un peu de ménage ?"

"Pas du tout. Fais comme chez toi, après tout maintenant c'est aussi chez toi. Je vais me changer." Dit Misato en s'enferment dans sa chambre.

Shinji concentra son Mantra dans tout son corps. "Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage."

* * *

Après dix minutes, Misato sorti de sa chambre. Elle se figea en voyant l'appartement. Peu importe où elle posait le regard, il n'y avait pas un seul détritus. La seule exception était sa chambre, où Shinji n'était pas entrer.

_'Jackpot !'_

* * *

Shinji était nue et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain, quand la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un étrange animal.

Shinji mit rapidement une serviette large autour de sa taille et attrapa l'animal à deux mains. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était il ne voulait pas le blesser sans savoir si c'était hostile ou non.

Il arriva devant Misato qui était en train de boire une bière.

"Misato, c'est normal ça ?" Demanda Shinji en montrant l'animal.

"Oh lui ? C'est Pen-Pen. Une nouvelle espèce, c'est un pingouin d'eau chau…" Elle s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux quand la serviette de Shinji glissa.

Shinji s'en rendit compte et abaissa Pen-Pen pour se cacher. Malheureusement de la manière dont il tenait Pen-Pen, l'animal ne pouvait pas cacher toute sa masculinité.

"Je retourne à la salle de bain." Dit Shinji en continuant d'utilisé Pen-Pen comme bouclier visuel. Sans penser qu'en se retournant, il donnait à Misato un magnifique aperçue de ses fesses.

Misato était rouge tomate. _'Il est beau, fort, doué pour le ménage, et il a bon cœur. Je ne sais pas encore pour son intelligence mais il a clairement un côté artiste, et il a un putain de cul d'enfer.'_

"Désolé Ritsuko, mais il hors de question que j'attende qu'il soit majeur. Il pourrait me filer sous le nez." Dit-elle en enlevant son débardeur et allant rejoindre Shinji dans la salle de bain.


	3. note importante

Salut tout le monde. C'est pour vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de post pendant un certain temps pour des raison de santé. Je vous explique. J'ai attrapé une otite virale. malheureusement elle s'est déclenché pendant le weekend de pâque et impossible d'avoir un médecin. Résultat j'ai maintenant l'oreille interne endommagé ce qui provoque un acouphène de type bourdonnement constant. Donc non seulement cela joue sur mon sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas non plus à me concentrer sur l'écriture. Et vu que je suis dans un coin paumé, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec l'ORL avant 3 mois. Donc pas de post avant un moment. J'espère que ce ne sera pas définitif, et dans tout les cas, je vous tien au courant, et je supprimerais ce message une fois guéri. à une prochaine fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde. Non désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais pour vous tenir au courant au sujet de ma santé (voir chapitre précédent) après enfin avoir eu mon rendez-vous à ORL il m'annonce que les acouphènes sont quelque chose de difficile (voir impossible) à soigner. Déjà avant mon rendez-vous ça avait évolué. Passant d'un fort bourdonnement à un faible sifflement que je n'entends plus que la nuit, voir de temps en temps le jour. L'ORL m'a donné des caché sensé m'aide pour les deux prochain mois (non remboursé bien sûr) et pour l'instant les effets sont mitigé, car des fois ça atténue le sifflement et des fois non. Pour les sorti, j'avoue que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai été bloqué pendant si longtemps à l'écriture que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon élan (la vague de chaleur actuel n'aidant pas non plus). J'ai donc décidé d'écrire autre chose en attendant afin de me remettre dans le bain. Peut-être des OS. En attendant j'ai sorti un OS cross over Naruto/Tenchi Muyo. J'avais commencé son écriture avant mon otite et là je viens de le finir. J'espère qui vous plaira. Pour les série en cours, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur Harry make friends. Certe ce n'est pas une fic très suivis, mais étant donné qui reste que deux trois chapitres à faire, je préfère l'achever pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Pour Harry le fou, pas de bol j'en suis à un moment de l'histoire peu intéressant. Si j'avais pu passer ce cap avant mon otite j'aurai pu reprendre facilement, mais là il me faudra une bonne dose de motivation. Je vous rassure je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est pas mon genre de poster une fic pour ne pas l'achever. Pour Shinji's Warth, il faut d'abord que je regarde les épisodes d'évangelion avant de pouvoir écrire, et je ne suis vraiment pas motivé avec cette chaleur, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à poster une fic pour l'abandonner. à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
